Please Dont Leave Me
by ChelleGambino
Summary: Demi is sad thinking about Phil's departure. How can he show her that she's more imporatant than any title? CM Punk/OC


**This is a one-shot about CM Punk and my newest OC, Demi**

**I hope you guys enjoy **

**Please Don't Leave Me**

"Here's your winner and new WWE champion, CM Punk!" The referee held Phil's arm into the air. He rolled out of the ring and up the ramp to the backstage area. Phil felt like a million bucks right now. He had finally accomplished the dream he had always wanted. He walked into the private locker room where he was greeted by his fellow Nexus members. "Congratulations, man. You finally did it!" David Otunga said pulling him into a hug. "Hey, you guys have you seen Demi?" Phil was still smiling, basking in his glory. "Uh Phil she left really upset before your match. She was crying like crazy, man." Phil felt his stomach drop. Ever since he told her about his departure, she hadn't been the same. "Guys, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." Phil ran out of the door and to his car. He grabbed his cell phone and called her. It rang four times, still no answer. "Hey it's your girl Demi. I can't answer the phone right now but if you leave me a message, I'll get back to yah!" The phone beeped and Phil hung it up angrily. His mind raced with terrible thoughts.

He had finally made it back to the hotel in a matter of minutes. He didn't even bother to stop by his house, he was pretty sure she wasn't there. He found her room door and banged on it loudly. "Demi! Demi it's me sweetheart open up!" No answer. He continued to rap on the door. Still, there was no answer. He left and spent the rest of his night searching for his girlfriend. He called everyone he knew and no one knew where she was. Phil had finally made it back home after looking everywhere. After all she was a grown woman; it wasn't like he could put a tracking device on her! He opened the door and walked inside of the luxurious house. He slammed his fist into the wall on the verge of tears. Phil stopped when he heard a cry from upstairs. He ran up the long flight of stairs and busted down the door of his bedroom. "Demi? I didn't expect you to be here. I was so worried about you, baby." There she was, sitting on the edge of his bed in her pink skinny jeans, white and pink t-shirt and black heels; she was holding a tissue to wipe her watering eyes and a had a grip on her suitcase. "I'm so sorry, Philly but I've got to go." Phil stared at her. "Hold on, Demi what are you talking about? If this is about me leaving, honey I could never leave you." He came over and tried to hug her, but she pushed away. "How do I know that? How do I know that if you walk out of that arena tomorrow, you won't find something better?" Phil was silent for a moment. It was enough time for Demi to walk right past him. She ran downstairs, and before he could catch her, he heard the door slam. He fell down beside his bed and put his head in his hand. This is the hardest thing he's ever had to deal with.

**Monday Night RAW**

Bring It Back blared throughout the arena as Demi made her way down the ramp. She smiled for her loyal fans. She put on the brave face, when in truth, she was breaking down. Phil was her whole world and she couldn't believe that she couldn't see him after her matches. She couldn't run into his arms whenever she won or lost; it broke her heart more everytime she thought about. When she finally got in the ring, she was waiting on Kiya's theme song to start playing. Just then, she got the shock of her life. CM Pun's theme music started playing. Demi put her hand over her mouth. "What is CM Punk doing here? He's supposed to be gone!" Michael Cole yelled from the announcer table. "Would you shut the hell up and listen to what he has to say?" King interrupted. "Demi, I know you thought I was gone. But I love you and to answer your question; I can't find better if I already have the best." Demi was crying now. He pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket. "So Demi, if I leave I wanna know that'll leave with your love. I can win all the championships I want, but they don't mean a damn thing, you're all that matters. Will you be Mrs. Phil Brooks?" He said beaming up at her. "Oh my God, of course I will." She ran into his arms and he swung her around. The crowd cheered loudly with a loud aww. "I love you Philly! But I still have a match." She whispered. Phil turned around to see the referee tapping his foot waiting patiently. Phil casually slid out of the ring. "Well there you have it folks, classic CM Punk!

**It's short and sweet but it just clouded my thoughts all day. I hope you enjoy it:) **

**~With love,**

**Michelle**


End file.
